Reuniting Trip
by Pepperberry
Summary: The Planeteers are on a mission to save a wildlife sanctuary from Looten Plunder. But what happens when Wheeler meets back up with someone from his past?
1. Chapter 1

_Firstly, I would like to say that as much as I liked the show, I haven't seen it in so long. I don't remember much about their backgrounds, except for the bits and pieces I've picked up from fanfics, from episode summaries, and the few epsiodes I've seen on Youtube. _

_Also, I am quite aware that Wheeler doesn't have any siblings, but for the purpose of this story, he does. Thank you._

Chapter 1 - To the Crystal Chamber

It was a beautiful day on the island. One of the things that the planeteers loved about living on Hope Island is that the weather was the best around the world. On this fine day, they decided to take a day off. It was about nine in the morning and Gi and Linka were out windsufting, the two friends clinging to the sail and laughing heartily. Linka's blonde hair was pulled back into her usual ponytail and the wind was blowing through both of their hair. Back on the beach, Wheeler had a beach towel laying out and he was enjoying taking in the sun, his sunglasses on. He had a bottle of good suntan lotion next to him as well, so that he didn't get burned from it. He sat up on the towel, looking out to the water, watching the girls sail along. He smiled, different thoughts in his head about the two of them, but soon shook his head and laid back down. Down the beach, where they wouldn't get in the way of Wheeler's tanning, the Geo-Cruiser sat. Ma-Ti sat at the controls, doing some various things while Kwame checked the reaction of the wings and flaps and the tail. He always wanted to do some checking on the vehicles when they weren't working. They would be heading over to the sub next to check out some things there as well. They had already had to replace a few of the solar panels from their last encounter with Sly Sludge, so while they had the time, they checked the others as well as the nessecities. Their peaceful day wouldn't last long, however, as Gaia's face appeared in the sky for all five of them to see.

"Sorry to ruin your day off, Planeteers, but I need you in the Crystal Chamber."

They all groaned in annoyance tha the eco-villians couldn't take one day off, but they quickly headed in. Gaia waited to speak until the moment Linka and Gi had caught up with them. She nodded and then turned to the screen, lifting her arm for a picture to come up onto it. It was Plunder, and he was up to no good again.

"I swear, one of these days, Plunder's going to get bored with causing trouble," Wheeler said in annoyance as he took his sunglasses off. Gaia looked to him before speaking.

"Probably not, Wheeler. He certainly doesn't get enough of poaching. That's what he's doing again. This time it's at a wildlife reserve in the mountains of Pennsylvania. The problem is that no one is stopping him. He probably has them all bribed. There is a fairly large population of endangered animals out there. Plunder wants them for his walls and his decoration." The image changed, this time showing a girl with firey red hair and deep green eyes, looking to be caring for an injured species of deer. Wheeler gasped as he saw this.

"I don't believe it. It's Kiley!" The rest of the planeteers looked to him curiously.

"Kiley?" Linka asked. "Who is Kiley?" Wheeler looked to her before looking back to the screen, sighing softly.

"My sister.. my younger sister. When we were growing up, well.. my dad wasn't exactly the best of sorts. I almost went down the wrong path until I found my ring, but Kiley. She was always super smart. She had always wanted to go to Medical school, but never imagined it happening because of how our father was like. Well. The day after she graduated high school, she and dad had a big arguement. She left and my mom and I never heard from her again. Of course then that was a few years ago. I don't know if she's ever contacted my mother since I left, but I know she never told us where she was going.. or that she was even going. I guess she was afraid that dad would find her and try to bring her home."

The others looked to him as he delved into this part of his life, but soon, Gi broke the silence, gently clapping him on the back. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go meet the long-lost sister and stop Plunder. This case should be a snap, and then maybe you guys could catch up." Wheeler nodded absently, and he, Gi, and Linka went to change into their regular clothes while Ma-Ti and Kwame finished the final checks on the cruiser.

The other three planeteers caught up with Ma-Ti and Kawame just as Kwame was starting up the engines and getting ready for take off. They jumped in and then buckled their seatbelts before Kwame took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Into Pennsylvania

Kiley stood up and brushed some sweat out of her face. She glanced up and then looked to the sky and the sun before sighing and looking bac kdown to her charge. She smiled to the sedated deer in front of her before she knealt down and released the collar that was around it's neck. She backed away just as the male stag got up, shook itself off, and then bounded off without paying another attention to her. She sighs a bit and shakes her head, heading back to her truck to put her equipment away. Hearing the sound of an engine, she looked up to see another ranger coming up. She blinked a bit before closing her toolbox up as he pulled up. She waved to him before walking over to his open window. "Hi, Josh. What's going on?"

Josh leaned against the open window and then waved to her. "Just checking up on you, Kiley. Making sure you could handle everything."

Kiley snorted and shook her head before looking back to her truck. "I think I got it covered. The stag's been taken care of and I already let him back into the woods." She looked to him and winked before shaking her head and heading over to her own truck before looking to him again. "Now, we could stop these issues if we could get rid of those poachers." Josh sighed and shook his head.

There's no proof that they did this. The stag could heave easily just fallen over something on it's own. Mr. Plunder is good for us. He's been giving us extra money that we need for equipment to take better care of the animals."

Kiley shook her head and got into her truck, starting it up before sticking her head out of the window, looking to him again. "That's a bunch of crap, Josh. HIs men are poaching the animals. We're not going to have a wildlife reserve if we don't get rid of them." She then started her truck up, turning onto the vehicle trail to head back to the main building. Josh watched her truck drive off and he shook his head before turning his truck around to follow her.

_Meanwhile_

Kwame landed the Geo-Cruiser behind the main building of the wildlife reserve. As they got out, they all saw Plunder talking to one of the rangers. When Plunder saw them he turned, growling softly. "Planet punks? What are they doing here?" The ranger he was talking to glanced to him before looking to the Planeteers. He narrowed his eyes before shaking his head.

"Come, Mr. Plunder. Let me show you what we've got going on now." Plunder turned to him and nodded, deciding not to blow his cover. The Planeteers watched as they walked off and then turned to head into the building.

"I wonder what he's planning." Linka muttered under her breath. They ignored him for the meantime, heading into the main building. Upon looking around, they saw the place filled with different statues and plaques. "This is incredible." Linda said as she looked around.

"It looks like they're trying to teach the population without hurting the animals. There's no stuffed animals, but rather just with statues and different plaques and other informative methods." Gi said as they looked around. They saw a small group of kids over in one corner with a familiar looking young woman speaking to them. Wheeler stepped forward, watching her for a moment before Linka gently urged him away, motioning for him to be quiet until she was finished.

The planeteers stood off to the side while Kiley explained about a few different species of animals that they had in the preserve and how important they were to the planet. When she was done, she ushered the kids off to their parents to look around. The group stood back as Wheeler moved forward and got her attention. "Uh... hi Kiley." She looked up and looked to the guy, wondering who it was before she finally looked into his eyes.

"Wheeler? Is it really you?" Wheeler nodded as Kiley moved forward slowly. After staring at each other for another moment, Kiley ran to him and jumped, wrapping her arms around him. Wheeler smiles and hugged her back. Soon, they heard someone clearing his voice behind them. Kiley and the planeteers all turned and looked over to him. A man, probably about Wheeler's age wearing a ranger uniform, was slowly walking towards them.

"Kiley. Who is this." Kiley shook her head and then moved over a bit.

"This is Wheeler. And I would suppose these are his friends. Everyone, this is Josh... my boss."

Josh nods a bit to them. "So who are you and what are you doing here?" He was particularly eyeing Wheeler, who shook his head.

"We're the planeteers. We're here to investigate. We saw Looten Plunder outside which doesn't look well for the outcome of this wildlife reserve."

Jos rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Not this again. Like I told Kiley. Mr. Plunder is here to help us. He's already given us a huge check which can help us help the animals better." Kiley rolled her eyes and then stepped forward to him.

"That's far from the truth Josh. If Plunder was here to help, then why is it we keep getting cases of injured animals." She turned away from him then and walked back to the other five. "Come on, let me show you the reserve. We can take my truck." They headed out with her while Josh watched, looking particularly to Wheeler.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Painful discovery

When Josh left Plunder's side and made his way over to the Planeteers, Plunder had slipped away. Getting into his own jeep, he drove off, turning to head into the wooded area of the sanctuary where tourists weren't allowed to go. He soon came to a rather large and expensive looking RV, which was surrounded by several fallen trees. He drove up to the open door and got out of his jeep, looking around for someone. He soon spotted his henchman, Bleak, dragging a stag behind him as he approached the RV. Bleak waved his gun in the air when he saw his boss.

"Welcome back, Mr. Plunder. I finally caught that stag that caught your eye. That bratty little ranger girl thought she could fix him up and send him on his merry way." He walked up to him dragging the carcass before finally laying it in the dirt near the RV. He carefully set his gun against the vehicle before walking up to Plunder.

Plunder narrowed his eyes as Bleak approached. "What ever you do, Bleak, do not underestimate that bratty little ranger girl. She seems to know those damn Planteers... or at least the firebug."

Bleak paled as he heard that, before speaking up again. "The Planeteers? Here?" He looked around and then snatched up his gun again. "Don't worry, Mr. Plunder. I'll take care of them."

Plunder shook his head and walked over to the deer caracass on the ground. "Don't be stupid, Bleak. You can't do anything to the Planetpests under the eyes of those stupid rangers. It'll blow the whistle on my whole scheme. Right now, I've got that imbecile ranger in charge of this place under my thumb. He thinks I'm donating my own money to this stupid sanctuary to help them get better equipment and supplies. Little does he know that I'm making a better profit selling off the animals. By the time we're through here, I'll have wiped out the entire population. Then I'll come in with the biggie. Write a nice fat check to the government to purchase the reserve. And then... cut it down." He chuckled softly before looking to Bleak again. "Now get this head ready for the buyer. He thinks that this huge antler rack will make a nice decoration for him." He laughed again and headed into the RV. When he did, Bleak walked over to start working on the stag, ripping off the bandages that Kiley had placed on there earlier in the day.

_Meanwhile_

Driving along the vehicle trail, Kiley's truck headed deep into the woods. Kwame, Linka, Gi, and Ma-Ti sat in the back of the truck, the back window open so they could hear Kiley and Wheeler's coversation. "So," Kiley started. "You left home to become a Planeteer." She grinned and giggled a little bit as she glanced over towards her brother a little bit. "You've come a long way from the guy who would throw just about anything away." She giggled again as Wheeler blushed a bit, glancing to the faces of his friends before looking back to his sister.

"Yeah, well.. I changed a lot. I know the importances of recycling and everything else to save the planet." He shook his head and decided to change the subject a little bit. "So what about you? You left home and came here? Just like that? Did you ever get back in contact with mom?"

She shook her head some. "It wasn't easy to plant myself down here. I started off trying to get into college and medical school, but I was denied all the loans because I left home. I came down here and saw an ad in the paper for park rangers. I took the civil service test and passed. I got a job here and worked my way up the ladder. The only person here now that is higher than my position is Josh. And I've been trying to get a promotion so that I could maybe take over here. The first thing I would do is to get rid of Plunder. I don't trust him."

"What is he doing here, anyway?" Linka said as she stuck her head near the window.

"He's apparently donating a lot of money to the sanctuary. We've been using it to get better equipment and supplies. Some of it's been good and useful, but I don't like the price we're paying for it. There have been more injured animals around here than there should be. We have predators and prey around here, but they keep each other in check. I've seen more injured animals in one area than there should be. Most predators don't leave any traces of their prey except maybe some bones. But I've seen a lot of animals laying around dying, and some of them were already dead. I help the ones I can, but there are more than I can deal with."

The Planeteers listened to her story before Ma-Ti put his hand to his head and then closed his hand into a fist. "Heart." His ring sent off it's yellow waves. "I sense... there is an injured animal. A wolf. He's badly hurt and I can hear his cries in my head. Off to the right." Kiley didn't even hesitate. She drove off the trail and headed into the direction that Ma-Ti pointed out. She stopped the truck when she could see the animal laying in the leaves.

"Alright. We'll stop here. We don't want to frighten him." They all got out of the truck and Kiley went to the back to get her stuff. The Planeteers watched for a moment before Ma-Ti spoke up again.

"If you want, I could use my heart power to calm him." Kiley shook her head.

"Thanks, Ma-Ti, but it's ok. Wait here." She slowly approached the injured wolf, taking a collar out of her bag. The wolf turned his head to glare at her, but she just looked right back at him, stopping for a moment before moving forward again. The wolf wasn't even trying to move, and that worried her. She opened the collar and then moved quickly, taking one giant step forward and then placing the collar around the canine's neck. Within minutes, he was fast asleep. She nodded and then waved the others over.

"That was impressive," Kwame said. "I would have never thought that an injured wolf would allow a human to come close to them."

"Do you do that with all the caniverous animals?" Wheeler said, his eyes narrowed. Linka laughed a bit at him.

"Wheeler.. you sound like an over protective brother already."

"What was that collar that you put on his neck?" Gi asked. Kiley looked up to her and smiled.

"It's one of the things that Josh had gotten with Plunder's money. As much as I hate to use anything bought with that money, I must admit, it's quite a useful device. It sedates the animal so that we can take care of them. Weather it be to take care of their wounds, or even if we need to take them back to the lab if they're having more difficult problems. It uses no drugs, but rather, it's something more electrical. They don't feel anything, so they're not in pain, and they're sedated within a few minutes of the collar being placed around their neck. They remain sedated until you remove the collar, then you usually have a minute or two to get away from them before they wake up fully. It's not such a big deal with the herbivores, but with the wolves and the bears, I try and get back into the truck before they come to their senses completely." She pulled her bag close and then started to work on the wolf. Kwame was walking around the body, looking at it.

"I still find it odd that the wolf did not even try to get away." Kiley agreed with him, saying that it was odd. He looked down to the wolf's legs which were covered with leaves. He knealy down and carefully brushed the leaves away and then gasping at what he saw. "Look at this. It is a metal jaw trap." The Planeteers all looked over and Kwame and Wheeler found a couple of sticks to help open the trap while Linka carefully moved the wolf's leg away from it.

"Bozhe Moi!," Linka spat. "That poor creature didn't have a chance. No wonder he wasn't moving!"

Kiley looked over their shoulders and shook her head. "I knew something was wrong. And none of this even started until Plunder got here." She gently reached over with her gloved hand and checked the paw and the leg. "Damn. We're gonna have to take him back. It looks like he's got a broken leg now. It's a good thing he's still a bachelor, or I'd be more worried about doing that."

Wheeler looked to his sister. "How can you tell?"

"Easy," She replied. "You can tell that he's still quite young. Probably on his own to find his own mate. It's not quite mating season for the wolves yet, but he's just old enough to have been born in the last litter bunches. You could also tell because he was alone. It doesn't look like there was a second wolf by the way the ground and the leaves look. So not only has he not found a pack, yet, because wolves always hunt in packs, he hasn't found a female for himself. When wolves mate, they mate for life."

She started to bandage up the leg to avoid further blood loss while Kwame and Ma-Ti got a folding stretcher out of her truck to help get the animal onto it to take him back to be cared for. Wheeler just stared at her. "You are incredible. I thought you always wanted to be a doctor."

She smiled to him as they carefully lifted the wolf onto the stretcher. "I did.. but when I got this job, I realized how much I enjoy caring for the animals. I'm taking part time college courses, then I'm gonna try to get into vet school. I want to come back here to work in the vet's office." Wheeler was surprised, but happy that she was doing so well. They got the stretcher into the truck and Wheeler jumped up into the back of it. and looked to his friends

"I'm going to go with her. I'll help her with this and then I'll try and see if I can sniff out Plunder and see if I can get anything on him."

Kwame waved to him. "Alright. We will stay here and see if we can find any more evidence of Plunder poaching in the forest." Linka walked up next to him, carrying the trap. He then looked back to Wheeler and Kiley. "We will meet back up with you at the station." They then turned to head into the forest while Kiley started up the truck and turned it around, getting back onto the trail.

"I hope they'll be ok." Kiley said to Wheeler through the open window.

"Don't worry, Kiley. We got a back up plan if they get into trouble." Kiley glanced over her shoulder at his grinning face before shrugging, having no idea what he was talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Wheeler and Kiley

Kiley and Wheeler drove up to a side building which held the veterinary office for the sanctuary. They got out of the truck and each of them grabbed an end of hte stretcher that the still sedated wolf was laying on. When they got to the door, Wheeler tilted his head. "Why'd you stop?"

Kiley looked to him before reaching back to press a button before speaking. "We have to ring the doorbell first, Wheeler." After another minute, the door opened for them and a pair of vet techs came out and took over carrying the stretcher. Wheeler and Kiley followed them. "It's mostly for the protection of the animals that are being cared for in here. There are several security cameras set up on the outside and on the inside of the building. That's why the doorbell. The doors are all kept locked day and night. When the doorbell is run, they can see who is there on the monitors. If it's one of us, then they'll let us in right away. If it's a visitor then they'll be asked to show a pass if they're not with one of us."

Wheeler took al of this in before speaking up as they turnedi nto the exam room the wolf was being taken to. "Well, what if it's Looten Plunder?"

Kiley didn't get a chance to answer as another female spoke up first. "I would never let that man in here - with or without a pass, or a ranger."

Kiley smiled before turning to her brother. "Wheeler, this is our head veterinarian, Dr. Lindsey Marks. Lindsey, this is Wheeler. He's a Planeteer. He helped me to bring the wolf in."

Wheeler and Dr. Marks shook hands before she turned to the wolf, removing the crude bandage that Wheeler had put on his leg while Kiley was driving over. She grimaced at what she saw. "What's the story on this one, Kiley."

"The Planeteers helped me find him. He was so deep into the woods that I don't think I would have found hi mon my own. His foot was caught in a metal jaw trap. I put him under and they helped me to get him into the truck. I wanted to get him in here right away. I asked Wheeler to put some anti-biotic ointment on the wound and bandage it up, so that the leg wouldn't get infected before we got here."

Lindsey nodded and carefuly wiped the pintment away so that she could get a better look at the wound. "You did everything right, Kiley. I would be more than happy to give you a good letter of recommendation for whatever vet school when you're ready to go. I'd also be happy to have you back to intern." Kiley beamed as she said that and Wheeler rubbed her back. Lindsey then spoke again. "A metal jaw trap you said? I think you should bring that one to Josh's attention. That should be more than enough proof."

"I doubt it'd help, Lindsey." She glanced over to Wheeler, who looked confused. "We have been trying to get rid of Plunder ever since we started finding too many hurt and dead animals. I've been trying to tell Josh that all these problems started since Plunder got here, but he doesn't listen. He thinks that just because he's in charge that he's right and everyone else is wrong."

Lindsey and a tech was starting to set the wolf's leg and cast it to help it heal faster. "He doesn't even listen to us. I've given him so many reports on all the injured and dead that are brought here, but he still thinks that it's all hogwash."

Kiley nods and leans against the wall, sighing softly. "Not to mention the reports that I give him on the injured that I can take care of in the forest. He still thinks that the animals are simply becoming more and more agressive, which is certainly not true. They are no more agressive than they would normally be to each other."

Wheeler sighed as he also leaned against the wall, thinking to himself. "I believe you guys. There's got to be some way to convice your people that Plunder is a scumbag. Maybe the other Planeteers will find something in the forest." He stopped there, though, as they heard someone coming into the office. Lindsey quickly looked up and then looked over to the monitors.

"What in the world! Who let someone in without my permission!" After saying that, Josh walked in with Plunder following behind him.

"I let myself in. Don't forget, I have all the codes to override everything. And Mr. Plunder tells me that so far, you have refused him entry into here to let him look around." Wheeler narrowed his eyes at Plunder, but didn't say anything. "Mr. Plunder is providing us with a lot of money, and I have given orders for everyone to cooperate with him."

Kiley snorted and Lindsey shook her head, finishing with the wolf. The pair of techs than took the creature away before Lindsey spoke up to them as she washed her hands. "I don't care who he is. I don't follow your orders. I wasn't hired by you. I was hired by the government to help take care of these animals that can't live on their own because they could be hunted out, which they are here anyway, despite with the protection that they should be having. I've dealt with more injured animal cases here in the last week than I would have at an emergency veterinary hospital."

Neither of the men said anything and Kiley spoke up as well. "Explain the jaw trap, Josh! That part of the area is off limits to tourists, but yet there was a metal jaw trap in the middle of the woods which seriously hurt that wolf that they just took away! If it weren't for the Planeteers, I would never have found that wolf and he would have died!" Josh blinks, backing up a bit, surprised at her reaction. Plunder shook his head.

"My dear. I don't know where you would have thought that I would have come into this. I most certainly didn't put any traps in the middle of the forest that hurt your little canine friend over there. I have been doing nothing but helping out, donating to your cause and everything."

Wheeler pushed himself off the wall and looked to him. "Give it up, Plunder. I know you better than that. The day you give money to a worthy cause is the day I stop being a Planeteer. Come on, Kiley. Let's get out of here and see if the other have found anything yet." He reached for Kiley's arm and she started to head with him, getting an evil look from Josh. Lindsey looked to the other two.

"Both of you, get out of here. I have a lot of work to do." She walked over and gave Plunder and Josh a shove towards the door. Kiley and Wheeler moved out of the way as she shoved the two guys out. "Get out of here, both of you. And Plunder, don't you come back in here without my permission. And don't expect it to be anytime soon."

Kiley giggled and Wheeler covered his mouth to hide a snicker as she rudely shoved them out of the office. When they were out, Kiley sighed and looked over to Lindsey again. "Alright.. we're gonna go meet up with Wheeler's friends and see if they found anything. They have the jaw trap that we found the wolf stuck in, so if we can find other things including that, then we should be able to prove Plunder a fraud." They all looked to the monitor as the door bell rang. It was another ranger bringing in another seriously injured animal. "Looks like you've still got your work cut out for you. We'll leave you to it." They moved out of the way as the stretcher was brought in. Kiley sighs as they got back into her truck and drove off. "Stupid Plunder. I know he's a liar. And we've got to prove it before it's too late."

Wheeler set his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Kiley. Let's meet up with the other Planeteers and see if they've found anything."


End file.
